1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an assembly structured to facilitate disposition of a necktie in a neat and decorative, new and fanciful, yet operative position on a wearer and may include adornment features to help accentuate the appearance of the wearer. The invention is also directed to a method of disposing a necktie in a neat and decorative, yet operative position on a wearer, utilizing the necktie assembly disclosed herein, which eliminates the need to fully tie a decorative knot in a traditional manner on a necktie.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common practice in western cultures for men, and occasionally women, to wear a necktie to compliment most forms of dress including formal, business, and often times, business casual attire. Most neckties are made from a single swath of material, and thus comprise a uniform pattern or appearance over their entire length, and typically include at one end region a relatively narrow or tapered section versus at the other end region, a wider section which will overly the tapered section when the tie is disposed on a wearer in an operative position. In use, the necktie is positioned in an at least partially surrounding relation to the wearer's neck, and any one of a number of knots may be formed in the necktie adjacent the wearer's neck to maintain the necktie in an operative position on the wearer. In spite of the variety of available knots, the appearance of a tied necktie disposed in the operative position on the wearer has remained essentially unchanged in recent memory.
In addition, it is well known that many people have difficulty accomplishing even the simplest knot in a necktie, such as the common “windsor” knot. As such, a number of devices have been developed which are structured to attach to one or more sections of a necktie to simulate the appearance of a knot. Such devices are structured to be at least partially positionable over the overlying section of the necktie in an operative position adjacent the wearer's neck, and include an outer face comprising a generally triangular shape to simulate the appearance of one of the various knots commonly used to secure a necktie in an operative position. Any well known fastening means, such a clip, clasp, and/or pin, may be utilized to secure such a device to one or more sections of the necktie, such that the device is maintained in the operative position. Although these devices effectively simulate the overall shape and appearance of the knots commonly used to secure a necktie, a problem lies in the fact that neckties come in a multitude of styles, colors, and/or patterns, and as such, a multitude of these devices would be required to permit the wearer to at least partially match the device with a necktie. It should be apparent that properly matching the device simulating the knot to the pattern of necktie desired to be worn will be difficult at best, with the likely result being an awkward appearance due to a mismatched necktie and simulated knot, which is counter to the purpose of wearing the necktie in the first place.
Another device has been developed to permit the wearer of a necktie to simulate the appearance of a knot, without completely tying a knot in the necktie. This device comprises a figure eight type of configuration and is structured to be positioned over the overlying section of the necktie in an operative position adjacent the neck of the wearer. A narrow upper rim defines an upper boundary of a simulated knot, while a wide lower band defines a lower boundary of the same, thereby providing the appearance of a knot in the necktie. This device includes interconnecting flanges having a prong structured to be secured to the portion of the necktie which is at least partially tied in a knot, to retain the device in an operative position on the necktie adjacent the wearer's neck.
Other devices have been developed to compliment and/or accentuate the appearance of the necktie on the wearer. The most common among these devices are tie clasps, which serve to maintain the lower section or sections of the necktie in position about the midsection of the wearer. Tie clasps have been the mainstay accessory item for neckties, and the outer face of the tie clasp can be adorned with a decorative figure, emblem and/or initials. Tie clasps may also be formed of precious metal and may include one or more gemstones to further accentuate the wearer's appearance. A common problem with most tie clasps, however, is that the typical “clasp” attachment is not very secure, and when combined with their intended placement near the midsection of the wearer where the clasp is subject to displacement as the wearer moves about, this makes tie clasps quite susceptible to loss and/or theft. This problem is particularly troublesome when the tie clasp is made of precious metal and/or including gemstone(s). To overcome this defect, there are some tie clasps that are structured to be attached to the overlying section of the tie by a pin and fastener which, although providing a more secure means of attachment, results in damage to the tie due to repeated piercing by the pin.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for an assembly which facilitates the process of donning a necktie generally, as well as which results in a neat and decorative, yet operative position of the tie on a wearer, without requiring the skill necessary to tie a decorative knot in the necktie. In addition, it would be beneficial to provide an assembly which effects a new and fanciful appearance to a necktie disposed in an operative position on a wearer. It would also be advantageous if any such assembly were structured to work with any number of neckties, and further, to accentuate the appearance of the wearer. If any such assembly were developed, it would preferably be capable of being made of or otherwise to include one or more precious metals, gemstones and/or other decorative designs or features. It would further be beneficial if any such assembly were capable of being disposed on a necktie in a secure manner, such that the potential for loss or theft of the assembly is minimized and such that the necktie is not damaged. Also, it would be desirable for any such assembly to allow the external appearance to be quickly and easily varied to allow the assembly to accentuate neckties having a wide variety of styles, colors, and/or patterns. Further, it would be beneficial to provide a method for utilizing such an assembly to allow a wearer to don a necktie in a neat and decorative, new and fanciful, yet operative manner, which eliminates the need to fully tie a decorative knot in the necktie.